


Food Memory From Before

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Mini_Wrimo 2014 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Memories in food, One Shot, Post-Apocalypse, Survival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a prompt on the day one post at the mini_wrimo community.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Food Memory From Before

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt on the day one post at the mini_wrimo community.

Occasionally in their rounds of scavenging for food, they will sometimes get lucky and find cans of ravioli. Its something that they keep secret from the others that they meet on the road and cherish their finding before eventually eating it or trading it for something they need.

Mostly because it brings up much more happier memories of a time when they were with their family before the apocalypse had turned in the known world into a fiery hell that destroyed the known world. That left the oh so lucky survivors fighting against each other over any and all meager supplies that could be found.

Sometimes they look at the precious discovery of food and remember the delicious and uniquely spicy scent of their mother's homemade ravioli. Of the special sauce that she would make just to go with it.


End file.
